Enigma of Mine
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Over 8,000 years after the Final War, an immortal Harry, now named Keiran, finds himself boarding a ship that will change not only his life but the destiny of others. But the question is: will it be for better or for worse? Slash. Rated M for safety.
1. Prolouge

Enigma of Mine

Beta: Twinfetish (who is so wonderful she fixed this up in less than a day).

Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or Harry Potter.

Pairing: Harry(Keiran)/Riddick

Warning: Slash.

Author's Note: So many people seemed to like my Drabble/oneshot _Enigma_, I got so many reviews (for one day) asking for more, I just wanted to write more. So I did. I hope this explains why Harry/Keiran Is so strong, it's not that I wanted to make him Gary Stu-ish but if you lived over 8,000 years, you'd be pretty damn strong too...and brooding-ish :)

**

* * *

**

Prologue

* * *

It had been eight thousand years since I defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Eight thousand years since I was labeled a potential Dark Lord and definite Dark wizard. A threat to the very world I had risked my life for on more than one occasion to protect—the world I was thrown into without so much as a warning and without a choice. Eight thousand years since I had been exiled and betrayed by those I had considered my family.

Eight thousand years since I became the unwilling Master of Death.

If there was one thing, I had to say about immortality: it wasn't as cracked up as it's said to be. I still don't understand why Riddle wanted it so much, living day after day in monotone, with no purpose and no precious people. The first five hundred years I had spent locked up in my mansion in the Bermuda Triangle, hidden from the world that had hurt me so much.

The world I had given my mortality for.

Looking back on myself, I had been scared. Still am, actually. I wasn't scared of dying, or pain, or loneliness or anything else most people are. In fact, I relished those feelings.

What was I scared of then?

I was scared of getting close to anyone. Of being hurt like I was so many years ago. So I had hid, which I admit, was pathetic. But at the time I had just wanted to be alone, to protect myself from the outside world where I was both exceedingly strong as I was fragile.

Without much to do, I began to train. I studied, reading anything and everything I could get my hands on. That had been the only contact I had with the world for five hundred years, ordering books by mail and owl. I began to train in any and every martial arts I could, learning even the ones that began to spring up as they years past. I began training with weapons, my favorite being a pair of long, knife-like claws that reminded me of the _Wolverine_ character from _X-Men_, except instead of shooting from my knuckles it attached to my leather gloves, remaining in metal plates on the knuckles until I unsheathed them. And after five hundred years, I was good. Not to sound vain, of course, because anyone with that much time to train would have become as good as me.

But the most important thing that had happened back then was my dissension to leave. I had grown tired of all the silence; I had wanted to leave my self-prison so I could travel. See the sights I had kept from myself for hundreds of years.

So, I did. And I admit that it had been refreshing. I avoided humans as much as I could, only occasionally staying in cities, to personally see how life changed. And it had _changed_. Magic, of course, was still hidden but the Muggle world, I am proud to say, really advanced—much more then the Magical world which had just begun to use pencils and pens and notebooks instead of quills, ink and parchment. Space travel had just started and there was even talk of living on other planets.

But the news that had surprised me most had been my own disappearance from history. Instead of 'Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived', it was an 'unknown, unnamed child' who had done it now.

I was more relived then anything.

After that, the years really blended together for me. It wasn't until another eight hundred years that I finally made my 'debut' into society.

Police Officers, FBI, and Aurors... had begun to fade. Crimes went up and I couldn't stomach just sitting there doing nothing when the bodies of children, and women and men turned up while murderers, rapists and criminals remained unpunished.

So, I did the only thing I could think of. I took on the name Keiran de la Noir and began the career that would later be dubbed 'Mercenaries' or Mercs for short. Although I didn't, and still don't, charge to capture criminals. I also founded what is now the world's most infamous prisons: Butcher Bay and then six hundred years Slam City. I became famous, but this time it was actually for something that I did. As the world became safer, I found myself becoming increasingly content with my immortality. Now that I could do something good, it wasn't as bad.

And soon enough, I became a legend to everyone who thought I was dead. Anyone who wasn't a Merc thought I had died at the age of one hundred and eight. And even though the Mercs knew different, only because I work with them occasionally, they didn't know how I still lived.

I liked it that way.

But as the years passed, the group I had founded had begun to lose focus. In the beginning, it had been focused on helping others, and making people safer. Now, it was 'how much could I get for...'. It was an inevitable change, but one that still irritated and disappointed me.

Shaking my head, I calmly boarded the cargo spaceship and stared at the large crate, I knew held the prisoner, Richard B. Riddick, with a small sense of curiosity. It had been years since I had encountered someone, or something, that even aroused my vague interest, but this Riddick had definitely gained it—if only a small amount.

He was the only one I knew to have ever escaped the only two prisons I founded: Butcher Bay and Ursa Luna Maximum Security Prison (also known as Slam City), the last one in an impressive eleven hours and twenty-two minutes.

Truthfully, I had only joined the passengers because I had wanted to meet him—the only man to have gained my vague curiosity in eight thousand years.

I just hoped things went well. But, then again, knowing my luck, I didn't suppose it would.

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

Only the Prologue will be in Harry/Keiran's Pov. I hope you liked it, Review please!

Keiran (Celtic name meaning _Little and Dark)_

de la Noir (French, meaning _of the Black)_

_**Changed: 10-6-09**_


	2. Chapter 1

Enigma of Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black/Riddick.

Beta: Twinfetish.

Note: There was a minor change from Enigma. Keiran's trench coat is white instead of black.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Almost seven months later, the ship crashed, and most of the people died because of the woman's—Carolyn Fry's—selfish desire to stay alive. The remaining few were lucky. It had been the Capitan whose name Keiran didn't even know, that had saved them.

And because of that, he peeled off his mostly clean silk cloak and covered the dead man with it, bowing his head in silent thanks before he moved on.

He had been right to assume things wouldn't be easy—far from it, actually.

Sighing, Keiran shook his head and made his way to where he knew the other 'survivors' had gathered. His dragon-hide boots made no sound or marks as he made his way out of the shipwreck in what could only be described as gliding. He looked entirely out of his element in his sleeveless, black, cashmere turtleneck, black jeans, and dragon-hide leather boots. His Invisibility Cloak, which had refused to leave his side, along with the two other Deathly Hallows—the three objects that had minds of their own as well as an extreme loyalty to their Master—lay against his shoulder proudly and visible in the form of a white-leather ankle-length trench coat. Harry had finally been able to master its power of invisibility.

Shaking his head, Keiran hesitated as he caught signal of Riddick. He changed his direction immediately, and faintly wondered if the man had escaped yet. If not, he'd probably give him a little help. It would be more fun to see the others running around like chickens with their heads cut off at the idea of Richard B. Riddick running amongst them.

It would be...amusing.

Keiran mentally grinned as he thought about what they would look like when Riddick was free. Shaking his head, he smirked when he saw his feet had led him to said convict's cryo-chamber. It was completely dented in with no way out.

Without thinking, Keiran slipped in a little magic into his metal-claws and sliced through the door. They sliced through the door as easily as if it had been butter instead of Neron-metal (harder than the old iron and metal) and within seconds, Keiran was staring at the chained Riddick.

Not bothering to take a good look at the man—he could do it later—Keiran sliced through the chains without a second thought.

Free, Riddick tensed visibly, looking ready to attack if need be. Amused but not to interested, Keiran simply turned his back on the man—silently stating Riddick wasn't a threat to him—before making his way out of the ship to where he was sure he had heard something speaking.

He ignored the feeling of Riddick's eyes following him the entire time.

The closer he got to the shadows and the bones and further away from the crash site, the louder the overlapping voices became, making the slurring hint of a hiss at the end of each word becoming more pronounced. If Keiran didn't know any better, he'd have thought they were serpents, but serpents had become rare, almost extinct, and only a few inhabited some of the planets now.

_'Fight.... fight.... kill...food...hungry...hungry.... food.'_

Turning around, Keiran was amused to note he was being followed, by one of the creatures, no less. The voice sounded childish, and soft. The slurring hisses at the ends of its words were more pronounced, as if it had just learned how to speak pointed to it being a child or a hatchling. The way it spoke also pointed to Keiran's conclusion that the biorapter was pretty young: it spoke as if playing with its words, the way a child would play with his toys to test them.

Infusing a small amount of magic into his eyes, Keiran focused them in the direction he could hear the child-thing hissing coming from before his eyebrows rose in surprise.

A Bioraptor.

Bioraptors were the offspring of Winter-Dragons, Ice-Serpents, and Metamorphosis—metal like cat beings, and because of that, Bioraptors where extremely phobic to light and craved anything meat. He had seen them while they still roamed a few, more well-known planets, before they were all killed, or thought to be all killed, apparently.

Their reaction to him had been the most unique out of all reptiles. Keiran had found that being a Parseltongue didn't limit him to speaking to snakes. He could speak to anything reptile: alligators, crocodiles, dragons, serpents—which were different from snakes—and many more. They had all but worshiped the ground he'd walked on. He was considered all but a God amongst them.

But Bioraptors... their reaction had been mixed. Some had declared him their unofficial official King (and supposedly a top level, and highly sought out mate), while others thought of him as nothing more then a potential meal—those that had, attacked without remorse and he had killed without remorse.

Smirking, he made his way to the shadows calmly. The Bioraptor was all but purring in delight, obviously thinking he would come across an easy meal.

_'What is your name?'_

Keiran didn't bother with small talk, and was even more amused as the Bioraptor jerked in surprise, it's scythe like tail faltering from its striking position. He was positive that if it had eyes, they would have widened. Either way it was still gapping though, sharp metal teeth glimmering in the shadows.

_'A.... a Speaker!'_

Childish wonder all but oozed from its words, its tail was now wagging happily like an overexcited puppy. Keiran inwardly smirked at the comparison.

_'But my mother told me speakers were extinct!'_

He (because Keiran could now identify the creature as male due to the steeper slope of his guillotine like head and pointedly longer scythe-tail) sounded so excited Keiran couldn't help but smile.

_'They are. I am the last,'_ Keiran said.

Moving closer, the Bioraptor circled him excitedly before speaking again.

_'My mate! I've decided you'll be my mate,'_ he declared with finality.

Smiling a little—because he was used to hearing those words and found them entertaining—Keiran did nothing to move away as the Bioraptor's tail wrapped around his waist.

_'What is your name, little one?'_ Keiran asked again, hissing softly.

_'Don't have one. Too young_._'_

Smiling at the younglings frank statement, Keiran ran a hand down his guillotine like head. The creature made a hissing noise that sounded suspiciously like purring, and leaned into Keirans' hand happily, making him grin slyly.

_'Then I should give you a name, should I not?'_

To his entertainment, the creature only seemed to become more excited at the statement, his tail tightening around his waist slightly as he nuzzled into his side.

_'Goro,' _he finally said after a moment.

When the Bioraptor, now named Goro, didn't protest he eyed the cooing creature in amusement. Keiran decided he could wait a little bit before he meet up with the others, and instead allowed himself to be pulled into the direction of the Bioraptor's nest.

-

-

It didn't take long for them to get there. The place was pitch black. Keiran had to infuse more magic into his eyes so that he could see.

Hundreds of sets of eyes followed his every movement. Just as he was about to be attacked for intruding upon their nesting ground, Keiran spoke, smirking at the response he received from the masses. After a few moments of surprised hissing they parted, allowing a larger than normal Bioraptor to emerge.

_'A Speaker... I had thought that your kind had died out. Interesting. I am called Sansou. What do I call you?_

Obviously the leader, because of both size and strength of voice alone, he stood in front of Keiran, proud and tall.

_'I could say the same. I had thought Bioraptors had become extinct after the massacre a thousand years ago. I am called Keiran.'_ He grinned slyly.

The Bioraptor leader circled Keiran curiously, watching him. Sansou's stance held the normal respect that his kind usually held so Keiran, showing that Keiran, at least, would be safe due to his status as the only known speaker left in the galaxy.

_'Why have you come here?'_ Sansou finally asked, stopping his circling and sitting himself down in front of Keiran.

_'The ship carrying a few other and myself crashed, if by "here" you mean this planet. If you mean in front of you, then it is to ask that you do not attack my companion,'_ he stated frankly.

Whispery hiss-like speaking broke out among them at the revelation.

_'Food... meat... hungry. Food....'_

_'Attack. Finally, more food. We should attack.'_

Neither Keiran nor the leader made a move to disrupt the massive swarm.

_'You wish us to pass on food?'_ Sansou's voice was calm and frank.

Keiran nodded.

_'If we are able to get off this planet, I promise to send more food. But as it is, I would very much appreciate if you could prevent attacks,' _he offered. He would have just summoned food, but his magic wasn't completely working.

Over the years, Keiran had learned that some planets wouldn't allow magic to be used. While other planets, like Helion Prime, actually amplified it, and then there were a few planets, like the one they were on, that allowed only a little bit of magic to be performed, but Earth was the only one where his magic was normal. Well, as normal as magic could be.

But planet they were currently on, Keiran couldn't perform magic that did not already exist. As his knives were made from magic could still use them, and because he kept magic in his eyes and ears to prevent the need of glasses and for hunting purposes, it heightened his senses. But because of that flaw, he wouldn't be able to summon the Bioraptors meat, or Apparate them out.

Keiran was glad he'd had enough sense to fill his bottomless, leather bag with self-filling water bottles and food.

Sansou was silent for a moment, obviously thinking it over before he answered.

_'Because you are a Speaker, I can assure you that none of my kind will harm you. I will see to it. But your companions... I am sorry to say, that not all of my kind will listen to them and I won't punishment them for seeking food. I will ask them, but I warn you that not all will follow my directions. And those who do agree will not refrain from enjoying another's kill,' _Sansou stated simply.

Keiran nodded in agreement. He hadn't expected anymore than that. Allowing a glance at the still hissing swarm, Keiran made his way out of the cave, with Goro beside him. As he left, he could hear Sansou informing the swarm of his decision and Keiran's request.

If the others wanted to get off the planet alive, they'd have to get off soon, he thought before dismissing the thought as he made his way silently to the gathered survivors. Not wanting the others to know of his presence, he donned his Invisibility Cloak, not all surprised to not that Riddick—who was following the group as well—spotted him easily. His eye-shine eyes had contributed to that feat greatly.

"Who the hell made you leader?"

Smirking a little as Fry and Johns fought—Johns being the corrupt Merc that had captured Riddick, and who Keiran had wanted to kill from the moment he had found out the bastard had killed a child to capture Riddick. Shazza and her husband had left with Imam to search for water while the little ones were crowded together in the survivors' makeshift camp.

"Who the hell do I think _I _am? Who the hell do you think _you_ are!? I'm not the one who all but let the convict go!"

Fry snapped back, glaring, her hands on her hips. Curious, Jack—the stowaway girl pretending to be a boy—turned to where Keiran was standing. Raising a slim unseen eyebrow at her, Keiran decided that he liked the child. If nothing more than for the fact that she had guts and could somewhat sense him. He had the feeling she would be a fun challenge when she got older.

Uninterested in the fight for dominance between what he saw as a weak predator and annoying tag-along, Keiran made his way to where the children were sitting, before removing his cloak with a flourish and giving the awed Jack a smirk.

"Holy crap! How'd you _do _that!?"

Jack exclaimed, jumping to her feet and staring at Keiran in undisguised admiration Ali, the boy she had been speaking to and the youngest of the holy man, Imam's apprentices, followed her gaze and jumped a little in surprise at the sight of him. Soon enough he had the attention of all five of the children and a frightened Ogleby, who only remained silent due to Keiran's sharp look.

Johns and Fry remained unaware of his presence, their attention solely focused on trying to prove each other wrong and 'win' their argument.

"It's a secret." He smirked, ruffling the girl's hair a little and sitting down next to the group calmly. Retaining her excitement, Jack followed him like an adoring puppy.

"What's your name? I'm Jack, and this is Ali, Suleiman, and Hassan. The twitchy bastard in the back is Ogleby."

By the way she sneered his name, it was obvious she more then disliked him. At the mention of his name, Ogleby twitched and shifted nervously as Keiran's blank emerald eyes bore into his before dismissing him entirely. Almost bouncing on her seat in excitement, Jack stared at Keiran with fascinated awe. Smiling a little, Keiran decided it wouldn't hurt to answer the girl.

"Keiran de la Noir." He stated simply, amused as Jack's eyes widened even more, if possible.

"What a cool name!" She breathed, in awe.

Leaning in a little, Ali smiled warmly, with the innocence all children carry, gazing at Keiran curiously.

"What language is it from? I don't think I have heard of any like that before."

He wouldn't have, Keiran thought, amused. Quite a few languages had become extinct and replaced over the centuries: French, Celtic, Latin, and Greek being a few.

"They are names from two of the ancient languages. 'Keiran' means little and dark and 'de la Noir' means of the black."

Obviously knowing of the Ancient Languages, Ali nodded with his innocent awe, while Jack's fascination seemed to spike.

"Awesome! This crash has been so cool! First, I get the chance to meet Riddick _and_ you. Do you think you could teach me to do that invisible trick?"

Smirking, Keiran shrugged a little, and Jack grinned widely taking the shrug as a yes. If she survived (and she would, he thought. He wasn't one to allow children to die), he supposed he could teach her. It would be fun to see, for sure.

Finally noticing that someone else had joined them, both Fry and Johns turned around, only for Johns to gape in shock at the sight of him, his eyes darting down to the mark that claimed Keiran as the Master of Death and the mark he had used to symbolize Mercenaries. His weapon lowered, and he eyed him warily, although Keiran gave him brownie points for not snapping at him and demanding answers like he had obviously wanted to do before.

Fry, however, didn't seem to catch Johns' sudden nervousness and glared at him, her anger turning from Johns to Keiran as she did so.

"And who the hell are you?"

Eyes narrowing on the insolent girl, Keiran was prevented from speaking when Jack jumped to his defensive, surprising even him.

"He's Keiran—and don't speak to him like that! He didn't do anything," Jack ordered.

Irritation seeping into her form, Fry looked ready to snap from both frustration and anger before a firm hand on her shoulder had her turning around to face Johns' surprisingly sharp gaze. Frowning, but now seeing the nervousness that was directed at the young man in front of them, she remained silent, stewing in her anger.

Keiran didn't think her smart move would keep her from being a nuisance, though— and he was right.

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

Okay, I lied a little on the note on _Enigma_. Chapters will be from 6-7 pages and there will most likely be 5 chapters, take or give a few (Prologue included). Although I am pretty confident, there will be at least 5.

**Changed: 10-7-09**


	3. Chapter 2

Enigma of Mine

Beta: Twinfetish

This chapter is dedicated to all those who _reviewed_ and added me to their C2s instead of just alerting and favorite-ing it and said more then 'update'. Thank you! Hope you enjoy it!

**Note:** I will be using American money for this because I don't know what they use in the Riddick verse**. **

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

By the end of the first hour, Keiran was ready to kill the annoying self-proclaimed leader himself. He would have too, had it not been for the fact that Johns had repeatedly told Fry to 'shut the fuck up' whenever she had gotten particularly annoying. It was his attempt at sucking up... and it was failing pathetically. Keiran was already day dreaming of feeding him to Goro, who had taken to faithfully following him in the shadows.

Other than Fry and Johns, Keiran had no other problems with any of the other survivors. Shazza was fiery and independent, but smart enough to know that pissing him off was not going to end happily on her part. She didn't say much to him and that was fine with him. Her husband, Zeke, he was on good terms with. The man was charming and cheery: two things Keiran admired, especially in a tight position such as this one. Not to mention he didn't over do it.

Imam and his apprentices were also on good terms with him. He was soft spoken and respectful. The children had been all fascinated with the self-filling water bottles and their fascinated awe was amusing. The only other person Keiran was ready to kill was Ogleby, if there was one thing he couldn't stand; it was cowards.

After Shazza, Zeke and Imam had returned with the little water they had managed to obtain, Keiran had handed his water over to the children and had given the other one to the Holy Man. No one complained besides Fry, who had shut up when he had accused her of putting herself in front of _children. _Keiran could all but feel Riddick's gaze on his back as he silently hid a water bottle for the man to have. He didn't want the convict's death on his hands.

"Hey, whatever happened to Riddick?"

Jack's seemingly innocent question had Johns snapping to attention. Keiran got the feeling the only reason he didn't snap at her was because he knew Keiran would have no qualms killing him if he did. Fry, however, glared at the Merc with a mixture of anger and smugness.

"Johns let him escape," she scoffed, taking a sip from her water and wincing at the warmness of it.

Her gaze turned longingly towards Jack's bottle of ice-cold water, which Jack innocently took great amusement in drinking from. She liked watching the water refill the bottle. Fry turned her gaze away from Jack at Keiran's sharp look, and glared at Keiran angrily

Keiran, irritated with the woman and not all that interested in her (she bored him to death), had taken to ignoring her. While he had no problem killing if he had to, that didn't mean he liked to kill in cold blood. But Fry was grating on every nerve he had and if she didn't stop soon he would be breaking his non-official rule of not killing without cause. Really, Keiran would have been impressed if he hadn't been so annoyed: eight thousand years worth of patience was hard to break, but she was succeeding.

Grinning, Jack decided it was time to put her two cents in. "Riddick wasn't _let_ free! He's just better than Johns." She nodded as if this was something they should all have known already.

Keiran had to stifle a smile at this, although he noticed that Riddick felt no need to hide his smirk. Johns, who was already glaring at Fry, looked about ready to strangle someone before he turned around and stalked off with a mumbled excuse of looking around. Keiran knew, however, that that was just his excuse for finding a spot to stick himself with morphine, having looked the man up after becoming interested when he had found out he had been the only Merc to capture Riddick. His interest, though, had gone down when he had seen _how _he had done it.

Shaking his head, Keiran turned away from the pitiful sight. Sometimes he really wondered if his organization was really doing any good. Before, he could count on the men and women in his organization to do their best for the people just because it was right or what they wanted to do. Now, however, he had to constantly check up on everyone, especially those who were shady. It was a lot of work, but Keiran wouldn't allow his organization to fall anymore than it had.

Keiran waited until everyone's attention was occupied, before sneaking a look at the three suns that were currently beating down on his back.

For some reason, he had a feeling that things were better with the suns.

-

-

Half an hour later, a slightly dazed but otherwise mellow Johns returned. Fry didn't try to hide her displeasure at the man, yelling for a good five minutes before he abruptly told her to 'shut the fuck up'. Of course, she didn't stop until he threatened to shoot her. Keiran's glare had quickly shut _him _up, though. He didn't like the woman but like he said before, he didn't kill without reason, and just because someone was annoying wasn't a good enough reason for them to die.

"What are we going to do about Riddick?" Shazza finally asked.

Keiran could tell that the free-settling prospector had been dying to ask the question ever since Riddick's escape had become public knowledge. Narrowing her eyes on Johns, and hands on her hips, Fry didn't bother to hide her demanding smugness from the man.

"Well, Johns? What are we going to do?" she demanded.

Half-glaring because the morphine had dazed him too much to be as angry as he would have been, Johns snorted.

"And here I though you were the leader Fry. Asking for advice now, are we?" he mocked, as she turned red from embarrassment and anger. He continued speaking before she could snap at him. "_I—_we capture him, of course. What do you think we were going to do? If we leave him here, we're all dead for sure. The bastard'll sneak up on you before you have a chance to scream and kill ya without any regret. That's just the kinda monster he is."

Eyes narrowing on the arrogant Merc, Keiran made his final decision. The man would not make it off the planet alive.

He'd heard of Riddick, heard things he knew were supposed to be kept confidential. The only reason the man became a convict in the first place was because he saw something he wasn't supposed to and the higher ups had wanted him out of the way. He killed, yeah, but it was to survive. Keiran could understand that.

But Johns? He was what Keiran deemed a real monster. Never in his eternal life would Keiran even consider _harming_ a child, let alone killing one, for any reason. The only reason John had captured Riddick, who in Keiran's eyes was much more of an honorable man, was because he had _killed a child_ to distract him.

He was way too corrupt, even without the child's death on his hands. Keiran knew that a few of his men were somewhat corrupt: only in the businesses for money or glory, but Keiran had always kept a watchful eye on all those who became mercenaries. It was difficult, with thousands of them, but he did it. And he always made sure to kill the ones that were too corrupt for his liking: killing children, the 'occasional' rape or two...he knew that not everyone would be in it for helping others, but it didn't mean he was going to let his organization become a bloody mess. He had created it for a reason.

And Johns wasn't part of that reason.

"Like you could catch him!" Jack scoffed, arms crossed over her chest.

This time, Keiran didn't bother to hide his minuscule smile. Shaking his head, he decided he would put his two cents in after they found out about the Bioraptor. Imam and the children may believe him, but Fry and Ogleby would be skeptical and a drugged up Johns was no help in anything. Not that wanted help from the corrupt Merc anyway.

"Maybe we should deal with the Captain's body first? We can't just leave him there." Zeke said, shovel in hand as he gazed at the fallen ship with mournful respect.

Shazza nodded in agreement, as if the decision was already made.

"We should dig him a grave. It's the only sensible thing to do." Imam was grave as he stared at the crash site solemnly.

Uncharacteristically silent, Fry had no words of disagreement and instead nodded with a small wince. Keiran didn't even bother with the woman because the fact of the matter was; it _was_ Fry's fault the Captain died. They'd have made it with the other passengers on—with minimal casualties—and the Captain would have most likely made it if he hadn't left the protection of his cryo-chamber to save the rest of them, thus being impaled by multiple poles.

"Shazza and I will do it. We'll just need to body to be brought over when we're done." Zeke offered, sighing and running a dirty hand through his hair.

Johns handed one of his pistols over without a word before moving to track Riddick. Looking around her, and Shazza quickly took a sharpened pipe as her weapon before leaving in the opposite direction of the crash site, her husband behind her. Fry watched them leave for a few moments, before making her way to the ship to clean up the Captain's body and look for a makeshift gravestone.

Turning to the kids, who were obviously bored, Keiran slipped out a deck of cards from his sleeve pocket.

"Anyone know how to play poker?"

Jack couldn't stop grinning.

-

-

Smirking as Jack won another round, and another fifty bucks from Ogleby, Keiran's head lazily came up at the sound of a terrified scream and the sound of a gunshot. Adjusting his eyes so he could see better, he could clearly see Zeke's arm barely escaping being torn off as Goro attacked a Bioraptor, that was almost the same size as him, that was attacking Zeke. Shaking, Shazza quickly grabbed her husband and fled, just in time as Goro sliced the other Bioraptor's head off and ate hungrily.

Amused and somewhat relieved they lived, because truthfully he liked them, Keiran returned to the game, waiting for them to come running with news of other life. It was what he had been waiting for.

It wasn't that he was cruel, but Keiran knew he couldn't protect and save everyone. Eight thousand years of life had taught him life was fueled by life and that sometimes there was no way to prevent death. He learned how to choose his battles, and this was one of them. They had to find out about the Bioraptors somehow, and if he just came out with the information, he would look suspicious. Don't get him wrong, Keiran wasn't afraid of anyone here, and he wasn't trying to be vain, but lets face the facts: he was immortal and had eight thousand years on his side.

Keiran knew the only one who would be a threat to him in a fair fight was Riddick, and Johns was the type to strike you while you were down. But otherwise he was in no danger from anyone else. He didn't want to risk the others deeming him a threat and pushing him away before he could help. He didn't want to see the children die. Otherwise, he would have just come out and told them.

His musings were cut short by the sound of Zeke's and Shazza's terrified and frantic footsteps are they ran back to base. Fry stared at them in wide-eyed fear as they came into sight, Zeke's arm gushing blood from where it had been nearly sliced off and Shazza's face holding a shallow cut that was bleeding, from her right ear to the other side of her nose.

"What the hell happened to you?" Fry asked shocked.

Shazza, who had calmed considerably glared. She held her hands against Zeke's rapidly bleeding arm and gave Keiran a thankful look when he pulled out a roll of bandages from his bag and immediately began wrapping it, before offering her one for her own injury.

"We were attacked," her voice was tight and her opinion of Fry for asking the stupid question was obvious.

"Where did Riddick go?" Johns—who had come back at the sound of Fry's scream—demanded.

Shazza's glare turned to him. "It wasn't Riddick, it was something else—some monster, a _real_ monster. It almost tore off Zeke's arm before it was tackled by something that looked exactly the same as it," her voice shook a little as she said this, before she dropped to her ass in front of her husband as Keiran finished cleaning Zeke's wound before bandaging it.

"How many are there?" Imam asked calmly, although his trembling hands gave away his fear.

Shazza frowned. "We only saw one, but..."

"There has to be thousands if not millions." Keiran finished for her.

At the sound of his voice, Fry turned an accusing glare on him making Keiran mentally roll his eyes. See? It was just as he had thought.

"And how do you know?" She demanded angrily, fear and rage clear in her voice.

Keiran, calm and cool, gave her a look that could have frosted over even the most powerful Fiendfyre.

"Did you not see the bones? It would have taken hundred of things to kill even one of those. And there were over six dozen of them scattered over the ground." Imam sounded faintly irritated, but his voice mostly carried resignation to Keiran's words.

Imam moved closer to his apprentices nervously as Keiran nodded silently, moving back to the children protectively as well.

"What did they look like?" Jack asked, wide eyed.

Keiran smiled a little, ruffling her hair and silently thanking her for asking. It would make things much easier. She beamed at him.

"It—it looked like it was made of metal. Its head looked like the olden guillotines and it had a tail like a scythe. They had sharp teeth that looked like knives and had no eyes," Zeke said slowly, thinking it over as he spoke.

"Bioraptors," Keiran didn't hesitate to say, calmly and softly.

All eyes turned to him.

"Excuse me?" Fry glared, the suspicion in her eyes growing.

"Bioraptors. They are the only thing that I can think of, that look the way Zeke described," he said with the same firm softness as before.

Breaking it to them kindly.

Not arguing with him, but his curiosity obvious, Johns accepted it easily. Fry, however, was only prevented from snapping when Johns, Zeke, and Shazza glared at her.

"What do you know of them?" Imam asked softly.

"They hunt in packs, and they are carnivores and cannibals, as long as it is meat they will eat it. They are extremely phobic of light and will literally start to peel at even the small light of a candle and have massive strength."

"How do you know this?" Hassan, one of Imam's apprentices asked, curious.

Imam immediately shushed him, but Keiran rewarded him with a small smile. "I have a Bioraptor in my possession—it was the one who you saw attacking the other, Ezekiel." He stated simply, nodding towards Zeke who gave him a thankful look that calmed almost everyone, but unsurprisingly only made Fry angrier.

"And how the hell do we know this is true? How do we know that you aren't with them?"

Surprisingly, Zeke glared at the woman this time. "His Bioraptor saved me and Shazza, didn't it? If he was with them Shazza, and I would be dead, so please stop accusing him of things without proof," he stated coolly, surprising everyone but his wife.

Giving the man a thankful look, Keiran returned to ignoring the woman. He'd been close to killing her himself—too close.

"What do we do now?" Ogleby whimpered, looking around frantically as if he expected to be jumped any moment as he twitched frantically and fearfully.

"Riddick," Keiran said as if the answer was obvious.

When all he got were confused looks, he sighed. This had been the most he had spoken in so long and he wasn't sure if he was annoyed by the fact or amused by it.

"We need help. Bioraptors... they aren't kittens. We don't know how many there are, or if there are anything more than just Bioraptors here. We will need help if we want to get off this planet in one piece—"

"So we ask Riddick!" Jack cut off, sounding excited.

Narrowing his eyes on Keiran, Johns was the one who protested this time.

"And what makes you think he'll help? I've said it before—the man is a monster! What makes you think he won't just kill us and leave us for dead?"

"And what would make you think I won't help you?"

Everyone besides Keiran jumped at the sound of Riddick's smooth voice. Gun snapping out in one smooth movement, Johns immediately shot at the convict only to find himself on the ground, his own gun pointed at him and Keiran glaring down at him. Smirk widening at the sight, Riddick sauntered over to the group with an exaggerated swing of the hips.

"Why would you help us?" Shazza demanded, although she wasn't as harsh as Johns had been. She had obviously seen the truth in Keiran's words but wasn't up to admitting it or liking it.

"Because girl, I want to get off this planet too. And besides...there are some things I want to know."

His eyes trailed over to Keiran as he said this, not bothering to hide his lustful smirk or the way he eyed the other male up and down slowly, his appreciation obvious.

Jack, who had been eying the escaped convict as if he was God himself, all but bounced up and down as she grinned up at him.

"Awesome!"

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

There will be less deaths in my story than in the movie. I will also say that since I have not seen the movie, things will be different—much different. Hope you liked it, review please!

**Changed: 10-7-09**


	4. Chapter 3

Enigma of Mine

Beta: Twinfetish

Thanks for the reviews! I especially loved _**Ophorium**_'s review! I don't mind it being long—in fact, I loved that it was! The mark is on his cheek, by the way, and you don't have Riddick's reaction because this is sort of through Keiran's POV but not completely. If you read _Enigma_ (a Drabble I wrote that this is based off of it'll answer some questions). And thank you to all how favorite-ed and alerted me, too!

Also, I didn't mean to sound bitchy in my dedication to the reviewers, it was just my way of saying thanks for taking time to right me a review –is a review whore--.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Fry's eyes narrowed on the escaped convict, her hands were on her hips and her expression was furious, but neither Riddick nor Keiran spared her a second glance. Riddick's eyes were trained solely on Keiran who helping the children get their things as they readied to make their way out to search for a way off the planet.

They were at the old Prospectors' camp in what felt like moments to Keiran, since he had stayed with the children, answering Jack's enthusiastic questions and ignoring Fry's demanding ones. Riddick walked behind them the entire time, his eyes periodically moving from Keiran (and his ass) to the surrounding area.

Keiran was more amused than not.

Keiran's thoughts were cut off by a very loud squeal from an excited Fry who immediately darted towards what appeared to be a small escape shuttle. The adults and children followed her curiously. Excitement however, was short lived when she discovered the ship had no juice and wouldn't run.

"What now?" Johns demanded of Fry as they made their way into the largest room, smirking as her shoulders slumped in depression at their situation.

Keiran leaned against the wall closest to the door, his eyes on the deserted planet, and ignored the piercing eyes that watched him from behind black goggles.

"The only thing wrong with the ship was the power cells right? What about the power cells from the other ship? The one we came in. What condition are they in? Maybe we can use those." Shazza offered, slipping an arm around her husband's waist and letting the exhausted man lean on her more.

Fry stood a little straighter at this.

"How do expect us to carry them, then? Power cells as heavy as hell. Even if we all pitched in it would take hours for us to drag them here." Johns' face twisted into a sneering glare as Shazza shot him an unimpressed look.

Fry paced the length of the room try to think of a way to quickly get the power cells here. Keiran shot Riddick a smirking side-glance. He'd be able to make himself strong enough to carry at least one or two power cells with a magical boost, and Keiran was pretty sure Riddick would be able to carry at least one by himself.

"Riddick and I could bring them back." Keiran's voice was smooth and husky from disuse, startling most of the people in the room besides Jack who had been staring at the two reverently.

Fry stopped pacing, and turned to give them two sharp looks. Keiran was pleased to note that her usual bitchiness was gone from her stance.

"Johns wasn't lying when he said even if we all carried them we'd have trouble bringing in one. How would you be able to carry six between the two of you?" She kept her voice blank, obviously trying to make peace or at least a brief treaty between the three, but they could tell she was still skeptical.

"Trust me, I have my ways," was all Keiran said.

Fry looked ready to say something before she deflated. She knew it was the only choice they had. Riddick, looking smug, didn't complain as Keiran led him out of the room and back into the heat of the planet's three suns.

"Cute ass, kitten. It'd be cuter still if I could see it from under that duster."

Riddick grinned slyly, his long strides easily keeping up with Keiran's smaller ones, as he slid a larger and well muscled arm around Keiran's slim shoulders.

Keiran simply raised a slim eyebrow at the convict.

"So you're a Merc, then? I'd never met a Merc so young, how old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Twenty-eight. And if I was that young, wouldn't that make you a pedophile?"

Well, actually, Keiran would be the pedophile. He was well over a thousand years older than the man. He'd been twenty-eight when he'd become the Master of Death, so technically he wasn't lying about his age. His body was eternally stuck in its twenty-eight year old form. Due to the many years of malnutrition he'd suffered at the hands of the Dursley's, he was slim and short, five foot four. He also had many scars from all the years of war he had fought to keep the wizarding world safe.

Riddick just smirked, squeezing Keiran's shoulders with amusement at their major height difference.

"Why'd you let me go, kitten? You could have killed me, gotten my bounty. That's what Johns would'a done." His dark voice held an even darker purr as Riddick spoke.

Keiran's inwardly shuddered at the promise held in the man's dark, husky purr barely hanging onto his indifference that had come from thousands of years of practice.

"Johns is a coward. Even if I were going to kill you, I'd wait until you could fight back. Besides, I don't take bounties and I have no interest in turning you in."

Keiran briefly thought of shrugging the arm off his shoulder before deciding against it. He didn't mind it all that much. After all, he'd been hit on by men and women a hell of a lot worse then Riddick. Keiran silently admitted that he wouldn't be turned off at the thought of sex with the taller, muscled man.

"You don't take bounties? You know, I have over ninety-nine billion on my head, don't you? Not even for that much?" Riddick grinned, leaning more on Keiran so he was draped over the smaller man's form.

Keiran almost shuddered at the thought of more money. He had so much at the moment he'd had started to give it away just to get rid of it. Keiran didn't think there was a number for how much he had.

"No…"

"What's not interesting about turning me in? Escaped convicts and murderers not your thing?" Riddick's hand slid down to Keiran's ass as he purred the words and Keiran swatted it away. The innuendo in his tone was palpable.

"Maybe they are, maybe they aren't." Keiran gave the taller man a half-smirk, making Riddick start in faint surprise at the usually indifferent expression before he licked his lips and leaned in to get a better sight of the delectable picture the smirking Merc made.

"Now, are you going to help me with these power cells or not?" Keiran put an extra swagger in his hips as sauntered to where he knew the power cells were kept, enjoying the feeling of Riddick's eyes on his ass.

Riddick followed, never removing his eyes from the smaller male's ass. He could definitely have fun with this Merc.

-

-

Keiran could carry two of the power cells because the magic he kept running through his body boosted his strength, while Riddick carried two more behind him effortlessly. One more trip after this one and they would be able to get off the planet, Keiran thought.

That is, if things went well—which, apparently, they weren't.

Keiran and Riddick were met with a frantic Fry who looked close to hysterics. She calmed slightly at the sight of the power cells the two carried.

"There you are!" She sounded as scared and frantic as she looked.

Keiran frowned, a sinking feeling developing in his gut. "What happened?"

"There is going to be an eclipse."

Keiran snapped around at Imam's solemn voice, eyes narrowing at the scent of fear that came off the entire surviving group.

"What?"

"An eclipse, soon, today. We have a few hours at most, before the sun goes down and we're stuck with an entire planet full those-those _monsters_." Fry had calmed considerably but her voice was still palpable with fear.

Keiran froze, his mind in over drive, before an amused voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong? Not afraid of the dark are you?" Riddick's smug smirk obviously brought Fry out of her dazed and fearful state as she shot him a furious glare.

"What the hell is your problem Riddick!?" Fry demanded, furiously glaring.

Keiran cut in before Riddick could say something to piss the woman off further. "How long did we take?"

If they only had a few hours left, they'd need to hurry and get the other power cells.

"A-about f-f-our a-and a-a-a h-ha-half h-hours." Ogleby was shaking hard enough that his normal stutter had deepened.

Keiran nodded with a frown, turning to Fry. "We'll get the other two. Hurry and put the cells in the ship. Tell the others to stay in the largest room, away from the shadows while we're gone, and whatever you do, _don't_ separate." He stated firmly, not allowing her to argue as he immediately set his own power cells down, leaving behind the sled-like thing he had used to carry them.

"If it starts to get dark, wait in the ship. Three power cells should be able to at least fuel the lights for a short while, and look for flashlights while you're at it, both in the Prospector's camp and the ship," Keiran said.

Fry nodded, looking a little irritated at being ordered around, but kept quiet as she did as he requested. Dragging the power cells to the ship, slowly, with the help of everyone minus Jack and Ali who were looking for flashlights in the Prospector's camp.

"Hm, afraid kitten? Don't be, I'll protect you from the big bads." Riddick grinned slyly, as they left the camp, once again draping himself over the shorter male's shoulders.

Unamused and more worried than not, Keiran gave them man a blank look. "I'm not afraid. I'm just not looking forward to being eaten alive," he said, shrugging off the arm and walking faster.

Still smirking, Riddick simply followed, easily keeping up with Keiran before re-wrapping his arm around the other's shoulders again.

It seemed like forever to Keiran before they arrived at the crash site. Keiran briefly slipped away with the excuse of needing a second alone before they left. Immediately pinpointing Goro's location in the shadows, Keiran sighed in relief at the sight of the happy Bioraptor, who all but tackled him to the floor.

_'Mate!'_ He purred happily, nuzzling into Keiran, careful not to cut him.

Keiran pet him before getting straight to why he had come to the Bioraptor.

_'Goro? Do you know of the eclipse?'_

Goro seemed to become even more excited at this. _'Oh, yes, my mate! I've seen one before. The planet losses all it's light once every fifty years, for a single year, while the hatchlings hatch and we mate!'_

Goro's excitement was palpable as he bounced, grinning.

_'What time will it begin?'_

_'Soon. In the time of a birthing.'_

Keiran mentally cursed. A birthing, for Bioraptors, lasted from two to three hours, which meant they didn't have much time.

"Having fun, kitten?"

Keiran jumped at the sound of Riddick's voice while Goro growled—his scythe like tail swished behind him angrily as he crouched low, ready to attack the intruder.

Surprised that he had been snuck up on, Keiran could only stare for a moment.

"R-Riddick?"

Riddick smirked at his obvious surprise, walking around the edge of the shadows so Goro couldn't attack him. Goro growled, annoyed that he could attack.

"That was a pretty sweet language you were speaking, kitten. Didn't know you could speak to those things as well."

Regaining his composure, Keiran stood calmly, smoothing down his clothes and frowning briefly at the man.

_'Goro, please meet me at the camp when the eclipse starts.'_

Goro nodded happily, moving further into the shadows as Keiran walked further into the light, power cell firm in his grip. Riddick circled him, a sly smirk on his face.

"Just what are you, kitten?"

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

Hm, it's a little shorter than usual, sorry about that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. ^-^

I couldn't think of where to add it, but Bioraptors (in my story) age slow, about one year for every five, so while Goro would have lived at least fifty years, he'd be, mentally, about ten.


	5. Chapter 4

Enigma of Mine

For those who are asking about Goro thinking of Keiran as his mate, the note bellow on the last chapter said Goro's about ten (mentally): him thinking of Keiran as his mate is basically a child's crush. So, it'd be kind of cruel for Keiran (who is used to the proposals) to out right say 'theres no way' to what's virtually a child with a crush whose helping him get out alive.

Has Not been beta-d yet. I'll replace this with the beta-ed one after it's finished, but I think you've wait long enough.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"Just what are you, kitten?"

Riddick purred, circling Keiran as a predator would his prey. Keiran eyed the larger man with a slight weariness, his eyes narrowing on the smug expression on the taller man's face.

"...Shouldn't we be taking these power cells back to the ship?"

He finally answers after a moment's silence. Keiran could see the suns beginning to set and he wanted to try and get back before they fully set. Hopefully Fry would be able to put her pride aside for the time and follow his instructions. Keiran would have much, much less to worry about if they would wait for him in the escape ship with the lights on.

As if reading his mind, Riddick's smirk widens.

"I told you before, kitten, theres no need to fear the dark: I'll...watch that pretty, pert little ass of yours for you," Riddick purrs, licking his lips, giving Keiran's ass a firm squeeze.

Keiran would have jumped had he not been thinking of more important things (ie: getting off the planet alive).

"Joy. Now can we leave?"

He inquires dryly, giving Riddick with unimpressed emerald orbs. Riddick smirks.

"Fine, fine, kitten. We can get going...but expect to be answering questions later," Riddick grins slyly, looking over Keiran's form one more time before starting the journey back, effortlessly

Keiran hadn't expected any less from the escaped convict.

-

-

Apparently, 'later' meant maybe an hour later, because Riddick wasted no time in shooting off questions after a brief stretch of silence.

"Where did you get that name, Keiran de la Noir? I've never meet anyone with names from the forgotten languages," Was Riddick's first question. Deciding the question to be as innocent as they were going to get, Keiran answered after a moment of thought.

"Keiran Galvin was the name of a favorite author of mine, who's books I've collected since he began to write, and de la Noir is simply my godfather's last name translated into an olden language—French. When I had spent enough in solitude and had forgotten my name, I took up these names because they were my favorite," Keiran stated slowly, lifting the power cells further up on his shoulder.

"How is it that you remembered your godfather's last name, but not your own, kitten? And what does de la Noir mean?" Riddick asked again, smirking down on the shorter male.

"De la Noir means 'of the black', my godfather's last name was 'Black'. I remember simply because I kept several of the papers he was mentioned in, all which stated his name," Keiran offered simply.

It was true. He remembered only a few of his old friends: Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, because he had kept all of the letters the two had given him, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black from the newspapers he had kept from his time and letters, and an old lover of his, Charlie Weasley, whom he vaguely remembered had died in a war and who had sent him many letters and pictures. Other than that, he remembered no one from his time.

"Papers? What was he in the papers for?" Riddick was getting closer and closer with each question he asked, moving so that their sides pressed against the other's warmly.

Keiran ignored the feeling and continued to half-run, half-walk, not wanting to exhaust himself but wanting to get back quicker.

"He was a mass murderer who escaped from one of the best prisons of that time," Keiran left out that Sirius had been innocent, which he had re-learned from letters to and from Sirius and himself.

Riddick seemed to perk at this bit of information.

"And yet you became a Merc?" Riddick asks, wearing that same signature smirk of his.

"It's what he would have wanted," Keiran responds vaguely before the faint sight of the ship and camp had him speeding up.

By the time they got to the ships, it had already started to get dark, in fact, Keiran could see the three suns going down.

"I'm going to make sure everyone is there, can you start putting the power cells in?"

Keiran waited for an affirmative, making sure to leave the power cells close to Riddick before he left. He was at the front of the ship in seconds, greeted by the sigh of Fry holding a shot gun to his head.

"Is everyone here?"

Keiran ignored the gun pointed at his head. At the silence that greeted his question, Keiran narrowed his eyes, silently taking in Imam's three apprentices huddled together and taking note of the missing Jack and Ali as well as the lack of Ogleby's cowardly comments or shaking.

"N-no. Ogleby freaked, he got frightened at how long you took and tried to leave to hide in the prospector's camp, ended up dragging Ali and Jack with him. We know he's dead, heard him scream, but..." Imam offered solemnly, his hope that the two were alive palpable, "Zeke had gone after the three to try and bring back Jack and Ali, but he didn't make it and when he didn't come back Shazza went after him."

"And that bastard Ogleby took the key with him, too. We can't leave without it," Johns snapped, glaring at the wall, his hands in fists at his side.

"Well then, someone'll just have to go back for it, won't they?"

Everyone but Keiran jumped at the sound of Riddick's voice.

"Did you get them all in? It didn't take long," Keiran commented, half-turning to Riddick who smirked in response, lazily wrapping an arm around the shorter male's shoulders.

"You took longer then you thought, kitten. It's been at least thirty minutes," Riddick remarked casually, drawing Keiran closer, "And like I've said before, if we wanna get off this piece of shit called a planet, someone's going to have to go back to get the key Ogleby stole."

"Who's the one here who can see in the dark?"

Johns snapped, turning his furious expression on the escaped convict who had been smirking at him, his choice of who should go obvious. Keiran rolled his eyes at the childish show of display.

"The three of us will go. Leave Fry the shot gun and give Imam a pistol, Johns," Keiran ordered, eyes narrowing when Johns tried to immediately protest, "I know you have at least three pistols on you, they'll need protection too, even with the lights on. Take a flashlight, too," Keiran added to both Riddick and Johns as he grabbed a flashlight for himself.

"How do you know she won't just hardwire it while we're gone?" Johns demanded, obviously trying to stall. Fry snapped around, glaring at the man as her grip tightened on the shotgun in her hands.

"Don't be an idiot, Johns! If I could hardwire it, you wouldn't need to get the key! And even if I could, I wouldn't until you brought back Jack and Ali!" She raged, restraining herself from shooting the man in front of her in her anger.

Grinning, Riddick grabbed one as well, following after Keiran as Johns reluctantly followed after the two.

Fry waited until she couldn't hear them before she all but dived for the control panel and started to dig into the wires.

-

-

"How the hell do you know she isn't just going to leave us?"

Johns demanded for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last five minutes. Keiran resisted the urge the roll his eyes, it seemed the man was growing more and more confident around Keiran was time passed and had no problem voicing his thoughts.

It was annoying.

"Yes, I know Fry can hardwire the ship---" Keiran began before Johns cut him off, again.

"Then why the hell did we leave!" Johns demanded, again, glaring at him and looking ready to hit the smaller male.

A second later the man was being held up by the scruff of his shirt by a pissed looking Riddick. Keiran could have smiled at the silence the action brought.

"Idiot, why the hell do you think we left? Why the hell do you think Fry lied? She didn't want to leave the damn kids behind if their alive, and obviously neither did the kitten. So suck it up, stop fucking complaining and grow some damn balls already," Riddick snapped, slamming Johns into the wall further.

"All we need to do is hurry up and get the kids, if they're alive, and come back to the ship which Fry is hardwiring already," Keiran explained, coming to a stop as they got to the camp and narrowing his eyes, searching for the kids aurora.

Eyes narrowing on the coring room, Keiran motioned for both of the males behind him to follow.

"Found them, kitten?" Riddick grinned, dropping Johns unceremoniously and following Keiran with a smirk.

Keiran simply nodded, his focus completely on following the kids auroras. At this rate, they wouldn't make it in time to save them. Johns was going entirely to slow and even then by the time they got there, it would be dark already. Keiran could make it, with the magic he had stored in his boots for when he needed added speed, and he was small enough to fit in the small opening he saw in the other wise locked doors.

As if reading his mind, Riddick's smirk widened.

"Go on, kitten, we'll watch your back," Riddick's hand roamed to the small of his back as he said this before pulling away.

A moment later, Keiran was gone, nothing but dust and sand in the air showing he had stood there a moment before.

-

-

Crying out in fear, Jack and Ali immediately jumped as far back as they could, their backs pressed against the cold wall and their hands grasped firmly in the others, trying to to look at the growing pool of blood that began to soak their feat.

The only thing that kept them from being ripped apart and eaten, as Ogleby had, was the thick layer of crates and fallen metal that had once been part of the ceiling and that had collapsed with the weight of the bioraptors that had been sitting on it. Although by the way it was cracking, it wouldn't last much longer, and Ali and Jack both dreaded the thought of what would happen it it broke completely.

Snapping metal and screeching assaulted their ears, and Ali and Jack clung to each other together, crying out in terror when the front of their safe haven was harshly pulled off, clenching their eyes shut and pressing themselves as far back into the wall as they could.

"You're alive," Jack instantly recognized Keiran's voice and all but threw herself at him, followed quickly by Ali.

"Keiran!" Jack half-sobbed, clinging to the man tightly. Keiran squeezed her briefly before doing the same to a terrified Ali.

"Come on, everyone else is okay and the ship should be ready to go. We just need to leave," Keiran coaxed the two out of their makeshift whole, holding his light up and nodding at Goro who currently held the only two current bioraptors off.

"I'm going to need you to hold on tight for this, as tight as you can," Keiran murmured to them. As it was now, he could apparate them just outside to where Riddick and Johns waited, with Goro and all.

Although it wouldn't get them to the ship, it was still pretty damn close in Keiran's opinion, and any time shaved off was appreciated. Neither Jack nor Ali questioned him and immediately latched on, gripping him as hard as their small arms could and burring their faces in his sides.

_'Hold onto me, Goro, we're leaving,' _Keiran hissed to the bioraptor, who quite happily wrapped his scythe like tail gently around Keiran's middle.

Squeezing his own eyes shut, Keiran allowed the now familiar feeling og being squeezed through a tube to engulf him, taking the four to safety.

A second later, the ground where the had stood crumbled as hundreds of bioraptors erupted from the ground like lave from a volcano.

The night had truly begun.

-

-

"Heh, pretty interested in the little thing, aren't you, Riddick?" Johns taunted, circling Riddick with a superior smirk, his arrogance coming back ten fold at the disappearance of Keiran, " Do you even know what that thing is?"

He mocked, his hands gripping his pistol tightly. Eyes narrowing behind black goggles, Riddick remained silent, circling Johns as well and alert to the fact that they were being surrounded by bioraptors, the only thing keeping them away being Johns and his joint lights.

"Of course you don't, the little _thing_ doesn't get out into public eyes much," Johns spat with a surprising amount of contempt, "And yet you still want to fuck him, huh? Would you still want him if you knew what he was? What kind of monster he truly is? Although I suppose that wouldn't bother you, the two of you would get on great, wouldn't you? The little monster—fuck!" He sneered, his rant cut off with a curse as his head was almost sliced off, courtesy of the annoyed ex-convict.

"He's mine: that's all that matters," Riddick smirked.

"That's all that matters, huh? So then the fact that that thing is over eight thousand years doesn't mean anything? Or the fact that he founded the Mercs? What about the fact that both prisons you broke out of were his creations?" Johns smirked when Riddick tensed at his words.

Neither, however, were able to say more before Keiran and the children were there, the bioraptor that Keiran claimed as his immediately hiding in a shadow away form their circle of light.

Keiran frowned at them, taking in their fighting stance and the cut on Johns face from were Riddick had almost sliced it off completely.

"We should leave," Keiran stated, pulling his eyes away from the scene, and hosting Jack on his back despite her weak protest and the scent of embarrassment that mingled with her first bleeding, motioning Riddick to do the same with Ali.

"It's okay, _Kyra_, I already know," Keiran murmured to a surprised Jack before they set off. He didn't see her thoughtful look at the name Keiran had used to refer to her femininity.

Throwing Riddick a silent sneer, Johns remained quiet as they quickly made their way back, huddling as close as they could so they could stay in the protection the light offered them, Goro following behind them all the way through.

The way back seemed much longer to Keiran then the way there, Jack on his back and their lights slowly dying. He estimated they had been running for at least fifteen minutes, and the ship was still pretty small. At this rate Keiran wasn't sure they would all make it.

As if reading his thoughts, or perhaps just his sudden frown, Johns whirled around, making the group come to an abrupt halt, Keiran holding onto Jack firmly so she wouldn't fly off him at the sudden stop.

"At this rate we won't fucking make it, and you damn well know it!" Johns snarled at Keiran, ignoring the children's whimpers at this admission and Keiran's hard glares.

"But if we left something behind...perhaps on of the kids, we'd make it," Johns continued, his eyes taking on an insane glint as they turned to Jack, specially her leg which was dripping with her own blood as well as Ogleby's blood, who cowered into Keiran's back.

"The boy is already bleeding! A body would slow them down enough for us to make it, and then we can leave the other one closer up just in case---" A fist to the face cut off whatever Johns was going to say.

Keiran glared at the man, disgusted as he shifted Jack so she was pressed into his back firmly as his reassurance to her.

"Don't even think about speaking that way, Johns," Keiran hissed dangerously.

He would have said more had Riddick not shoved a child into his arms. Frowning in confusion, Keiran turned a confused look to a sadistically grinning Riddick, moving Ali so he could cling to his back as Jack was.

"Leave, kitten, Johns and I have business to attend to," Riddick smirked.

Keiran would have protested, would have asked the man how he expected to get back alive, but thought better of it. He knew enough about the man that Johns wouldn't be able to kill him, and he would tell Goro to stay behind to help the man if necessary from the other bioraptors...but he still worried. It was weird, Keiran hadn't wanted anyone to live as much as this man, as much as Riddick, but the lives of the children were hanging in the balance and Keiran would rather die then watch a child die.

Handing over two of his lights and replacing the other with one of the children's, Keiran hesitated for a brief moment before turning around and running as fast as he could.

_'Goro, go back and help the man get back to the ship,'_ Keiran hissed silkily to Goro a moment after he started running.

Head tilting to the side a little, Goro took a sniff of the air before hissing loudly.

_'He attempted to mark you as a mate,'_ Goro grumbled, but non the less obeyed and turned around to help the alpha that had marked Keiran as a mate, _'After all this is over, I intend to fight him for the right to mate you!' _Goro called back as he stood watched over Keiran's suitor.

Smiling a little, Keiran speed up. He wouldn't have expected any less from the little bioraptor. It would definitely be fun to see Riddick react to the fact that Goro wanted to make Keiran his mate.

Frowning a little, and shaking his head as if to rid himself of the strange thought, Keiran outwardly sighed. He knew Goro wouldn't let Riddick be killed; it was bioraptor custom to personally fight and kill any competition for a potential mate, anything else such as sneak attacks or ganging up on the competition was considered cowardly. If he allowed Riddick to die it would be a personal offense to himself, especially as a future alpha, so he would definitely have to help Riddick get out alive, if his help was necessary.

"Wi-will Riddick be okay?" Jack sniffed into Keiran's, pulling Keiran from his thoughts.

"Of course he will be, who do you think he is?" Keiran teased, for the first time in thousands of years, his eyes on the now rapidly approaching ship which glowed like a beacon in the starless, pitch black night.

Jack laughed, her sniffles making their way into her laugh occasionally. There was a moments silence before Jack spoke again, Ali laying his head sleepily against Keiran's shoulders, comfortable just listening.

"How did you...know about me?" Jack asked hesitantly. Smiling slightly, Keiran brushed aside the urge to wink at the girl the same way Sirius did to him in some of the picture he had left.

"I always knew, Jack. Your scent was much different from what it claimed to be...especially after you started to bleed," Keiran stated, holding back a laugh when the girl blushed in embarrassment and when Ali gave them both confused looks.

All three were cut off as Imam's voice cut through the air.

"Ali!" The man ran to his apprentice, taking him from Keiran's arms and thanking Keiran profusely.

It was just then that Keiran noticed that they were in the safety of the light the ship made, his own light flickering dimly before going out completely black as he looked won at it.

"Where's Johns and Riddick?" Fry called from her spot on the ship, frowning at the lack of the two men.

"Back in front of the camp," Keiran responded quietly and distantly, his frowning gaze turned to where Riddick should be showing up any moment so they could leave.

The sound of foot steps assaulted his ears as Fry jumped down from the ship, at least three lights in attached to her and her pistol secured firmly in one hand.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fry demanded.

Keiran would have found it annoying had it not been for the fact that she showed the same worry that he did.

"Johns wanted to kill the children and use them as bait for the bioraptors to get away. We didn't agree, Johns and Riddick started to fight," Keiran frowned.

How much time had passed? It had to be at least ten minutes, so why wasn't Riddick there yet?

Fry's gasp barely registered to him before the sound of sand crunching under boots had him snapping around to Fry who was already running in the same direction Keiran had come from.

"Where are you going!?" Keiran snapped, it was the first time he could recall raising his voice in...forever.

"Someone needs to save Riddick's ass! And you're need here to keep everyone safe, so I guess it'll be me!" Fry called before she disappeared from sight.

It would be the last time they ever saw her alive.

-

-

"You think you know him? Do you actually fucking think you know him?!" Johns snarled angrily, his face bleeding profusely and his light almost out.

A second later he lay on the ground, one of Riddick's ulaks shoved into his back. Twitching for a moment, Johns lay completely still afterwards as Riddick pulled his knife back out with a smirk.

"I'll know every damn inch of him soon enough," Riddick snickered, wiping his knife on his shirt before turning around to make it back to the ship, both his and Johns' lights in hand.

At the sound of a gun firing, Riddick snapped around, ready to stab Johns again if needed before he found himself staring at the body of a dead bioraptor.

"Miss me?" Fry smirked, gun held out as she warily watched the shadows, ignoring what she recognized as Goro who slid behind them away from their light and seemed to motion for the to hurry with his scythe like tail.

"The real question is, Fry, if you missed _me_ seeing as you came all this way for little old me," Riddick smirked, sashaying away from Johns body which Fry eyed with disgust.

"I wouldn't care if you died, _Riddick_," Fry spat in disgust, "I only came because if we want a chance of living off this planet we'll need as many hands as we can get."

"Oh, so your doing it for every one else, huh Fry?" Riddick purred.

His kitten was much cuter, but it was still fun to see the woman's face twist in anger. She would make a good leader some day, he admitted to himself.

Glaring and looking ready to snap, Fry's face twisted into a mask of pain and confusion for a moment, looking down and holding a hand to her stomach which was pouring crimson liquid.

"Wh-what?" The word barely left her lips before she was torn in half, her upper body snapping into the shadows and her lower half hitting the floor.

Fist clenched at his side, Riddick threw himself at the shadows.

He hadn't liked Fry as much as Keiran, but the woman had spunk. She would have made a good leader, and good captain some day, and just as he thought it they killed her.

They would _fucking pay._

_-_

_-_

"Dammit, Riddick, were the hell are you?!"

Keiran hissed, pacing the length of the ship's door as the other huddles in the far back. They would have to leave soon, the lights and batteries wouldn't last forever and they would have to get into space sooner rather then later.

He would rather run out of gas in space then stay on the planet any longer. At least then they still had a chance to survive, with Keiran able to use some magic again.

Arm slid around his waist, pulling him back into a well toned chest and his neck was nuzzled, and Keiran found himself sagging into the touch with a relief he hadn't felt in centuries.

"Worried kitten? Don't be, nothing'll keep me from you," Riddick purred, "Especially that sweet ass of yours."

"Riddick!" Jack's excited call cut off Keiran's response as Riddick closed the door, pulling Keiran with him as he sat at the captain's seat, making Keiran sit on his lap.

There weren't enough seats for him to have one, anyway, Keiran told himself inwardly as he allowed the act.

"Where's Fry?"

Imam sound somber as he asked, already knowing what had happened to the woman.

"Dead," Was all Riddick said.

Tears came to Jack's eyes at this, but instead of crying, she held herself higher. For having disliked the woman at first, Jack was still sad to see her go, especially seeing as she died helping Riddick.

Ignoring everything else, Keiran threw himself into preparing for take off, Riddick doing nothing but holding his waist as he did so.

-

-

"Riddick? I have a question," Jack asked hesitantly," Actually, I have a few. What about food? And what if we run into a Merc ship? What do we tell them about you?" Jack asked quickly.

Not moving his chin were it lay against Keiran's neck, Riddick answered without turning around.

"You tell them I'm dead. Richard B. Riddick dies somewhere on that fucking shit of an island," He grunted.

"Um, what about food, and water? And air? And staying warm?" Ali asked after a moment of silence.

Tilting his head aside, and half-smiling when a kiss was pressed to the side of his mouth, Keiran answered the boy.

"I've got it covered, Ali. Just trust me," There were no further questions, and no protests from the group Keiran had unknowingly won the devotion of.

They had no problem trusting him.

Smirking against the side of his mouth, Riddick briefly toyed with the idea of resuming his questing from earlier, Johns' taunts fresh in mind before he tossed it aside, harshly capturing Keiran's mouth with his own and plunging in when he received no protest.

He could question the man, later, for now, he just wanted to have a little fun with his kitten before the shit began to hit the fan, as he knew it would sooner or later.

Smiling briefly into the kiss, Keiran allowed himself to be turned around to straddle the man's lap, the chair keeping them from view from the others as a hand slid down the back of his pants.

He could get used to this. Riddick's mouth, dark and spicy and dominating, tasting of shadows and blood and something he couldn't identify, but definitely wanted more of.

Although that didn't mean he would go down without a little—or a lot-- of scratching and biting. But he got the feeling the larger man wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

End

* * *

I kinda of want to write out the second and third movie for this, but I suppose I'll have to do it later when I find time.

I hope this didn't sound rushed, and I apologize for the long wait. The length is to make up for how long I made of you wait. ^-^ So I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
